The present invention relates generally to the field of furniture, and, in particular, to a new and useful piece of folding furniture having a compact folded condition for storage or shipping, and a use condition for use, with legs that can be deployed into or attached for an extended position in the use condition of the furniture piece, and no tools needed to transition between the compact folded and the deployed use conditions.
The size of items to be shipped greatly effects the cost for such shipping, with larger, awkward items costing far more than small, well bounded items. The headboards of beds are a good example. While not overly heavy, such items are wide and tall, especially if they include integral legs for attaching to bedframes, and this awkward size increases shipping costs.
Folding tables of various types are known but, as with headboards, there is a need for improvements to facility shipping and use of such bulky awkward furniture items, preferably without the need for tools.